One Tree Hill (Final Fantasy)
by sonofnight
Summary: This is a spiritual, dramatic, humorous, and heartfelt story about what happens when Lucas, Nathan, and those around them face some of their fears. God uses them to motivate, encourage, and push each other past their comfort zones. There are also some intense situations, and some fighting. Enjoy! This is a story of what happens when God meets real life situations.
1. Chapter 1: A Man of Many Masks

**Chapter 1: A Man of Many Masks**

 **This is my second fanfiction. It's about when God uses unexpected ways to crash unlikely people** **together through, and uses them to challenge,**

 **encourage, and motivate each other. Feedback is** **appreciated and thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**

Dan sat in his study area, sipping some wine. His son Nathan Scott walked by, with a blonde quickly following after him. Dan toasted to his son absently. He returned

his attention to his son on the TV. He seemed happier somewhat, like he truly enjoyed the game of basketball. Now, all he did was get back at his parents any way

he could. His grades were poor, his attitude sucked, and his decisions lacked direction. He didn't listen to anyone. Dan lost his temper several times with him. Nathan

was scared, Dan could tell. Dan put down his glass, and headed upstairs. His son and the girl, Peyton Sawyer, Nate's on and off girlfriend were making out.

"Ms. Sawyer," Dan blatantly stood in the doorway.

Peyton gave Nathan a sympathetic look, and hurried past Dan.

"I think you forgot your dignity," he called after her. "What do you think you're doing son?"

"Disappointing you, as usual." Nathan muttered, lying back on his bed.

Dan's face twisted angrily. He hated seeing his own arrogant attitude in his son. Dan moved closer until he was standing over Nathan. He grabbed Nathan up quickly

and slammed him against the wall. Dan smiled. Through Nate's fear, he saw his little boy again.

"Dad-"

"Shut up!" Dan screamed.

Nathan flinched so badly, Dan considered letting go. Dan leaned in close, and shook his son hard.

"You will _respect_ me."

At that, Nathan's smug attitude returned. What prompted such boldness? Dan turned around. Now, it was his turn to be afraid. Peyton had returned with his wife

Deb.

"Dan," she said, calmly. "Let Nathan go."

"Yeah," Nathan's cocky grin spread. "You know who wears the pants."

Dan let Nathan go, and then punched his son so hard in the stomach, Nathan dropped like a bag of potatoes. Dan stormed past Deb and gave Peyton a nasty glare. It

hurt Deb to hear her son cry out in pain.

"Why do you let him do that?" Peyton demanded.

Deb walked over to Nathan and helped him onto the bed.

"Go home Peyton," Deb gave her a cold look. "Mind your own business."

Nathan returned Peyton's sympathetic look, though his face was twisted in pain. Peyton shook her head, and stormed out. She was so mad; she bumped into a

teenager wearing a hoodie, with headphones in his ears, while dribbling a basketball. She gave him the same cold look Deb gave her and kept walking.

"What's the rush?" he laughed, calling after her.

His name was Lucas Scott.


	2. Chapter 2: Zoned Out

**Chapter 2: Zoned Out**

 **Thanks for the feedback, and constructive criticism is always welcome. "That's ENOUGH!" (Gohan v.)**

Peyton turned around. Luke saw a fire in her eyes well up with tears, and wondered why. Peyton said nothing. She got into her car, slammed the door, put the key

into the ignition and drove off. Lucas put his headphone back in his ear, and kept walking. He stopped in front of a big house. He shouldn't have

stopped, but for some reason he did. Nathan looked out of his window. He couldn't wait to leave Tree Hill. To him, his mom never did enough, and his dad, like any

fire breathing dragon, breathed down his neck too much. He wished he could make it all go away, all the pain and all the stress…. It was almost like looking into a

mirror expression wise. He saw Luke. He looked down on him, with a smug smile.

Luke knew who Nathan was. He was his brother. It hurt to see that look of superiority on Nathan's face. It hurt, but even more Luke had heard rumors around school

of Dan's abuse of Nate. He returned Nate's smug look with a look of sympathy. Nathan couldn't take it. He opened his window.

"Hey loser," he taunted, sticking his head out. "Don't you have an orphanage to go to?"

Luke's anger showed for a moment, as he looked down, his vulnerability causing him pain, instead of what he secretly longed for, a connection to the brother he

never knew. Nate smirked at the fact that he was able to push Luke's buttons, but when Luke lifted his head, Nate's smirk vanished. Luke knew what Nate hid only to

himself. Luke gave Nate the boy scouts salute, letting Nate know his secret was safe. Luke turned around, dribbled his basketball, and kept walking.

"What was that about?" Nate nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Nothing." Nate slammed the window shut.

Dan nodded, but he knew better.

"Go to bed." He growled, walking away, resenting that every time he saw something he hated in Nate, it was something he denied was in himself.

Nate sat down on the bed, and thought about how weird that was. A small part of him was pleased to see his brother, and yet he had the strong urge to push him

away at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3: Nowhere to Run

**Chapter 3: Nowhere to Run**

 **Thanks for the feedback, and the support. Constructive criticism is welcome! "The safest hands are** **still our own." (Captain America v.)**

Karen Row sat at the table, sipping a hot cup of tea. Sometimes she worried about her son. She didn't like admitting she did. She sighed and looked at the door for

the third time _this_ hour. She chuckled to herself, as soon as she took her eyes off of the door, the knob turned and Lucas walked in.

"Late night at the river court?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It helps me clear my mind, ma."

"Lucas Eugene Scott, I don't like that you isolate."

Lucas laughed and sat down. He sat the basketball on the table, and removed his headphones from his ears. Karen gave him a stern look, and he put the basketball

on the floor. Lucas' smile remained.

"Maybe I get that from you, ma."

Now it was Karen's turn to laugh.

"Where were you Luke?"

Lucas looked down. He felt shame when he thought about Dan Scott, and his brother Nathan. Karen saw it all over his face. She knew that look all too well. She'd

seen it when she was pregnant with Lucas in her own reflection, and now she saw it on her son's face.

"I saw that house. I saw my little brother."

Karen's heart almost stopped, yet she remained composed. She smiled softly.

"I can't hide from it anymore. Neither can you. Lucas, I'm not ashamed of you. God is not ashamed of you. He gave you to me." Karen stood up and walked over to

her son.

"Why are we like the outcasts?" Luke asked, a fire sparking in his eyes.

"Because beyond darkness lies greatness," Karen said, her eyes suddenly distant. "My life has been a series of tunnels, but I learned the hard way that, the only way

to get through life is to face myself."

"How can you _face_ yourself?" Lucas smiled, knowingly.

"By believing that Jesus is behind you, on your left, on your right, and goes before you." She gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, because she knew things

would get no easier for her son.


	4. Chapter 4: National Geographic

**Chapter 4: National Geographic**

 **Thanks for the feedback, the support, and constructive criticism is appreciated! "Whether or not he is** **the chosen one is still to be**

 **determined." (Mace Windu v.)**

Jake Jegowski walked the rest of the way to school, shaking his head as Nate drove by shooting him a mischievous grin.

"Slow down Scott!" Jake yelled after him, laughing.

A mass of blond curls stormed past him. She looked back at him, with a fury to match her stride.

"Don't bother," she hissed. "It's like talking to a dense brick wall."

Jake watched Nate park, and hop out of yet another new car. Jake stopped to admire it. Brooke Davis, captain of the cheerleading squad stopped next to him. She

eyed Nate's new toy.

"Father-son moment?" Jake spoke up.

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Something to keep him occupied."

"Other than Peyton?"

"Because of Peyton," Brooke tugged on Jake's belt because she knew she could, and danced away flirtatiously. "Keep up Jegowski, _if you can!_ "

Jake bit his lower lip. He knew half the team was on the hunt for Brooke. His face was red, but he had a girlfriend whose name was Nikki. He also knew about

Brooke's reputation. He shook his head again, and kept walking. Brooke was walking with Peyton; Nate was walking slowly behind hoping for another

chance, and Tim was making futile attempts to get Nate's attention. Jake grinned. Nothing had changed. Things were about to.


	5. Chapter 5: Stepping Out

**Chapter 5: Stepping Out**

 **Thanks for the support, the feedback, and constructive criticism is always appreciated. "You have** **to decide the kind of man you want to be." (Pa**

 **Kent** **v.)**

Luke stepped out onto the basketball court. Jake looked over at Nate, and Tim who were smirking. Coach "Whitey" Durham gave them a glare Batman would have

been impressed by. The smirks subsided, as Coach Durham stepped over to Lucas.

"You sure you want to try out, son?"

Luke looked right at Nate and nodded.

"You know him?" Coach Durham gestured to Nate with a slight move of his head.

Lucas nodded.

"He's my brother."

"I know son. I know your father and your uncle."

Nate unexpectedly walked up to Lucas and Coach Durham. He looked at Luke, grinned cockily. Lucas looked down, as if he didn't want to challenge Nate. However,

Nate was threatened by Lucas' presence.

Coach Durham gritted his teeth.

"The only way you're getting on this team is by beating _me._ " Nate challenged, crossing his arms.


	6. Chapter 6: Crushing Defeat

**Chapter 6: Crushing Defeat**

 **Sorry for the wait. We didn't have connection to the internet, so I couldn't post. Thanks for the** **support, constructive criticism, and encouragement.**

 **"You rely on such lost creatures to save you.** **You must be truly desperate." (Loki v.) "You have made me** _ **very**_ **desperate." (Nick Fury v.)**

"That okay with you?" Coach Durham shook his head at Nate, and turned to Lucas.

"Sure." Lucas said, staring Nate boldly in the eyes.

Nate smirked, and looked at one of his teammates, who tossed him a basketball. Coach Durham backed off the court, a scowl on his face. He found himself between

Jake and Tim.

"Go Nate!" Tim yelled.

"Oh, shut up Tim." Coach Durham muttered sourly.

Jake shook his head.

"This is bogus."

Coach Durham laughed.

"He agreed to it, Jagowski. Let's see what he's got before we count him out."

Nate had the ball first. He dribbled it around Luke and took off before Luke knew what was happening. He executed a layup and grinned confidently, as it went in. The

gym exploded with yells for Nate. He checked the ball to Luke. Luke checked it back, and Nate did the same.

"Let's see what you got, second best."

Now it was Luke's turn to grin.

"First to ten?"

Nate nodded, confused. Why was he smiling? Luke dribbled the ball, and sent the ball sailing through the air into the hoop.

"Actually," Luke said, still smiling. "I was born first."

"Whoa." was all Jake could say.

Coach Durham nodded, impressed.

The gym was silent. Luke was clearly no pushover. The game continued in excellent fashion, Nate's slam dunks and lay ups stating his dominance, against Luke's

quiet and graceful shots from far away, and sometimes up close when Nate, nor the spectators expected it. The room had become divided. Some still rooted for Nate,

but surprisingly, Luke's sparks of potential won others over. It was down to the final point. Both had nine. It was bruiser versus assassin.

"He never mentions you."

That hurt Luke more than he thought it would. However, his eyes did not miss one of Nate's moves. Nate dribbled faking left and right. Then he hit Luke with another

insult.

"Guess he made a mistake with your mom. Oh wait, that was _you_."

Luke's face twisted in anger, but Nate knew he had lost focus, and shot the ball from where he was. He gave Luke a cocky grin, as the ball went into the hoop. He

shrugged.

"See? Mistakes don't win."

Luke lost his restraint and shoved Nate.

"So, he's a sore loser too?" Nate asked, as jeers flooded throughout the gym.

Luke swung, catching Nate off guard. With a swift punch, he knocked Nate to the gym floor. Nate grabbed Luke's ankle, tripping him. Luke smacked his head off the

floor. By then, Coach Durham was blowing his whistle, and yelling, as Nate positioned himself over Lucas, and began choking him.


	7. Chapter 7: How This Works

**Chapter 7: How This Works**

 **Thanks for the feedback, the constructive criticism, and the support. Feedback is always appreciated!** " **Incredible…" (Cell v.)**

"You two idiots are going to give me a heart attack! Nate, what were you thinking?" Coach Durham's face was beet red.

Nate and Luke sat in his office, as their teammates did drills. Nate still wore his cocky grin. He even nudged Luke playfully. Luke shot him a burning glare.

"Chill Whitey," Nate said, shrugging. "Second best here lost his chance."

"Hmm…" Coach Durham said, thoughtfully.

"He _lost._ " Nate snapped.

"Could you improve?" Coach Durham said, ignoring Nate.

"Yeah, I can beat him." Luke growled, as Nate pretended to shudder.

"Not without cheating you can't." Nate boasted.

"Come back two weeks from now Luke. You can go," Coach Durham turned his glare on Nate, as Luke walked out to jeers in the gym. "Now, tell me Scott, why are you

threatened by your older brother?"


	8. Chapter 8: Patience Is a Virtue

**Chapter 8: Patience Is a Virtue**

 **Thanks for reading, thanks for the constructive criticism, and thanks for the support. Feedback is** **always appreciated! Thanks! "You're not a god;**

 **you're barely even a man." (Batman v.)**

Skills knew something was wrong with Luke. He was sitting at the river court, with his hoodie covering his head, and his headphones blasting.

"Look sunshine," Skills said, sighing as he sat next to Luke on the bleachers. "You win some, you lose some. Look at Big Daddy Skills. How many times did you beat

me?"

"Too many times to count," Luke rolled his eyes.

"You may not want to hear this, but you got the better end of the stick, so stop pouting."

"How?"

"I'll help you beat him, dum-dum."

"Just snap your fingers, oh Great Gazoo."

"It's not that simple, rockhead. Where's your head at?" Skills asked, playfully shoving Luke.

"Skills, he called me a mistake."

Skills saw the hurt in Luke's eyes.

"Are _you_?"

"No."

"Big Daddy Skills can't hear you!"

"No!" Luke couldn't hold onto his anger anymore, it burst into laughter.

"That's what I thought. Let's go, baby! And take that Jedi hoodie off!"

"Wise and bald you are, yes." Luke said, bowing while doing his best Yoda impression.

Skills tossed Luke the ball.

"Luke?"

"Yes?"

"God made you dawg. He doesn't make mistakes."

"Thanks Skills."

"Did you get that?"

"Yeah, I got it Skills."

"I don't want to hear about you crying behind the school, dawg!"

" _Skills,_ "

"What?"

"Thank you. You're really the man."

"You know why?"

Luke sighed and laughed.

"No, will you tell me why?"

"I'm Big Daddy Skills, Luke 'My Dawg' Skywalker!"

The two practiced well after the sunset. They walked off the court laughing, and joking. Luke didn't feel like he lost. He felt like he won. At the moment, he

couldn't figure out why.


	9. Chapter 9: Fierce Competition

**Chapter 9: Fierce Competition**

 **Thanks for the feedback, the support, and the constructive criticism. It's always appreciated! "I don't** **want to go through the motions." (Matthew**

 **West v.)**

Luke had only just gotten started, and Skills was already tired.

"Who are you, the Flash?" Skills asked, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"No, Jedi I am." Luke laughed, as Skills rolled his eyes at Luke's Yoda impression.

"Well I must be a Sith Lord, dawg," Skills sarcastically muttered. "You got me wheezing like Darth Vader."

"Let's go, tall, black, and terrifying."

"It's tall, black, and _handsome_ , dawg."

"I'm sorry. Your breathing was scaring me." Luke joked, as he offered Skills a hand.

Skills smiled, shaking his head, and let Luke pull him to his feet.

"How could you lose to your evil counterpart?"

Luke shot Skills a glare. Skills shrugged.

"He beat you, not me."

"He plays dirty Skills."

"So?"

"Skills," Luke's face was red with shame. "He knows what buttons to push."

"It hurts, huh? Well, well. What's up Haley James?"

"What's up Skills? Hey Luke," Haley smiled at her best friend. He quickly smiled back, but not before she read the shame on his face.

"I'm out," Skills said, connecting fists with Luke, and laughing to himself as he walked away.

"You could stay! I won't bite!" Haley called after him.

"Y'all are trying to kill me!" Skills yelled, jogging the rest of the way.

"Hey Hales," Luke said, smiling warmly.

"Don't 'Hales' me, jerk," she said, playfully punching his arm. "Why didn't you tell me you lost to your brother?"

"I almost didn't tell Skills."

"Why?"

"Why did you come out here?"

"You're embarrassed. You lost. So what? Everyone loses."

"Stop avoiding the question."

"Stop being a baby."

"Fine, he called me a mistake!"

Haley's face twitched.

"What?" Luke asked, amused at her expression.

"How is it he has the ability to get in your head, but I can't get you to come to church? Maybe I'll ask him."

"He's a jerk, Hales."

"So are you. At least get to know him."

"What?"

"Fix your face, Lucas Scott. Tonight, we dine with _royalty._ "


	10. Chapter 10: Brotherly Love

**Chapter 10: Brotherly Love**

 **Thanks for the feedback, the constructive criticism, and for the support. It's all welcome, and** **appreciated! "Ms. Everdeen, I thought we agreed**

 **never to lie to one another." (President Snow v.)**

Luke wished she hadn't said that. _Royalty._ What did she mean by that? When he got home, someone he never expected to be in his house was there. Nate stared

back at him as if he was glued to the same spot. Haley nudged him in the side. Nate looked so out of place, even Luke almost felt bad for him. _Almost._

"Say hi, he's our guest." Haley whispered.

"Hey," Luke stuck out his hand.

Nate looked at it and smirked.

"Well, that's rude." Haley said, as if reality had struck her.

Luke wanted to ram his fist in his face. When Karen came in the kitchen, she noticed her son's clenched fists, and Haley's steely glare. Then she looked at Nate, who

seemed somehow humbled by her presence in the room. She sighed, as Luke gave her a confused look.

"Why is he here?"

"Your uncle dropped him off. He thought it might help if you two got to know each other."

"Fat chance, mom," Luke muttered.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, he is a guest in our house!" Karen said sharply.

"A rude guest," Haley's steel glare didn't waver. Nate almost thought she was interrogating him.

"He's a jerk, mom!"

"How do you know?"

"He said I was a mistake."

Luke's words hit Karen's heart like a ton of bricks. She had to sit down as tears welled up in her eyes. She looked up at Nate, who went from humble to

uncomfortable.

"Who told you that?"

Luke looked from his mom to Nate.

"My dad did. He told me that he told you to get an abortion."

That was too much for Luke. He stormed out of the house and sat hard on the porch. He hated Dan. He hated Nate. He hated his life.

"Weeping may endure for a night, but joy comes in the morning."

Luke looked up. His uncle, Keith Scott was smiling warmly down at him.


	11. Chapter 11: Building Foreign Bridges

**Chapter 11: Building Foreign Bridges**

 **Thanks for the support, the constructive criticism, and the feedback! It's all appreciated! "I can't be a** **wizard. I'm Harry, just Harry." (Harry Potter**

 **v.)**

"How's it going, nephew?" Keith sat down next to Luke.

"Horrible. Mom has gone over to the dark side."

"Would the Star Wars references have anything to do with your name being Luke?"

Luke laughed. His uncle, like Skills understood him. Then he remembered. This was all his uncle's fault. Keith had already braced himself, by crossing his arms.

"Spill, _Anakin._ "

"Thought you two could get to know each other."

Luke raised an eyebrow. He looked back at his mom who was stirring something in a pot on the stove. Nate was sitting down now. Haley's steel glare still seemed to

hold Nate right where he was.

" _Why?_ "

Dan Scott's car parked as suddenly as it stopped. He got out of the car and slammed the door loudly. Karen saw him from the kitchen, and lowered her eyebrows.

Nate sucked his teeth. Haley noticed and cracked a smile.

"You both need to find new roads, which are different than the ones we took."

Luke was amazed. Keith hadn't been fazed at all. If anything, Keith's smile seemed to burn brighter than ever before.


	12. Chapter 12: Cain and Abel

**Chapter 12: Cain and Abel**

 **Thanks for the feedback, and sorry for the wait! The feedback, constructive criticism, and support is** **always appreciated. "Something big is coming,**

 **man!" (Quentin Fraidy v.)**

"You don't have your own son, so you kidnap mine?" Dan growled at Keith, taking no notice of Luke.

"Well Danny, you have _two_ sons who have animosity toward each other because you pay more attention to one and treat the other like he doesn't exist."

Dan glared at Luke, and then back at Keith.

"Am I my brother's keeper Keith?"

"Maybe not a good one Danny, but neither am I. That ends with my nephews, whether you like it or not."

Dan's face grew redder.

"Let's go Nate!" he roared, staring into Keith's eyes, bitterness raging.

Nate groaned and got up.

"Thanks Miss Karen," he mumbled, heading out.

"You're welcome back, if it's okay with your parents." Karen smiled warmly at him.

He blushed. Haley saw that too. Luke and Keith moved out of the way, so Nate could come down the steps.

"Thanks Keith," he mumbled, hurrying past.

" _It's Uncle Keith._ See you around, Nate."

Nate shot a look at Luke. He was as embarrassed as Luke had been on the basketball court at the school gym. Once Nate got in, Dan slid in and slammed the door.

Then Luke heard Haley say something he'd never forget, as they sped off.

"Wow. He reminded me of you just now."


	13. Chapter 13: Rematch (Part One)

**Chapter 13: Rematch (Part One)**

 **Thanks for the support, constructive criticism, and feedback! Sorry for the wait and for** **procrastinating. "You're one of the ones I want to fight the**

 **most." (Sasuke v.)**

"Did you have to do that Dad?" Nate crossed his arms and shook his head.

"You're not allowed _there._ " Dan growled through his teeth.

"Keith is my uncle too-"

Dan pulled over, and leapt at Nate, grabbing his shirt by the collar. He began to shake him. Nate's eyes filled with fear, and that drove Dan wild. It was as if he was

staring back at himself. Fear was for cowards, he'd told himself. His son would not be a coward like that _mistake._

"Okay, Dad! Okay!" Nate's eyes filled with tears, as Dan let go. He put his hands on the steering wheel.

He stared straight ahead.

"Get out." He growled.

"Gladly, Dad." Nate said getting out and slamming the door behind him.

Dan sped off, paying no attention to his disheveled, scared, frustrated, and confused son. Nate was certainly at a crossroads. He hated his dad so much. He hated

living with him, looking like him, and never being enough for him. He saw an unfamiliar place and was drawn to it. He must have sat there on the bleachers at the

River Court for hours, because when he came to, it was dark. Someone was shooting a basketball.

 _This can't get any worse,_ he thought, knowing he looked as bad as he felt.

Luke saw him and held the basketball in one arm, wondering why Nathan was there.

"I'm sorry, am I ruining _your_ day?"

"You would be if you didn't look so pitiful."

Nate had to laugh at that.

"You're a real punk, you know that?"

"I'm having a good day on account of your misery, remember?"

Nate laughed again.

"I feel so out of place."

"Welcome to my world. I'm sorry about Dan."

"He's your Dad too."

Nate didn't look at Luke when he said it.

"Is he? I thought I was a _mistake._ "

Nate laughed again.

"He says that, so he doesn't have to acknowledge you."

Now it was Luke's turn to laugh.

"I'm kind of hard to miss."

"Welcome to _my_ world."

"You're lucky."

"The grass always looks greener on the other side because you're not standing in it. He shook me like a ragdoll, and left me on the side of the road. You don't know

how free you are not to have a monster like Dan Scott breathing down your neck."

"At least you know him."

"Be careful what you wish for."

Luke sat down next to him. He handed Nate the ball. Nate took it hesitantly. Luke raised his hands in surrender.

"It's not the Space Jam ball, I promise."

"What's the catch?"

"It's part of my world." Luke said, with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14: Rematch (Part Two)

**Chapter 14: Rematch (Part Two)**

 **Sorry for the wait. I'm battling procrastination and Jesus already has the victory! Thanks for the** **feedback, the support, the patience, and the**

 **constructive criticism. "I'm ready, brother." (Peter** **Petrelli v.)**

Nate chuckled and held the ball in the palm of his hand.

"You have no idea what you're asking for."

"I can handle it."

"You couldn't handle me, and yet you think you can handle my world."

"You have no idea," Luke smiled warmly, but there was a fire in his eyes. "You have no idea _what_ I'm capable of."

"May the best man win, _again._ "

"I haven't met him yet." Luke said, as he checked the ball to Nate.

Lucas dribbled the ball. Nate tried to swat the ball from his hands, but Luke was too graceful. The ball sailed in the air and into the hoop. Nate groaned and went to

get the ball and tossed it to Luke. They didn't notice Keith and Karen sit down in the bleachers.

"Are you going to try any new techniques?" Luke asked, as Nate checked the ball to Luke and Luke checked the ball back.

Nate glared at him.

"We're not friends. I'm going to do whatever it takes to win and you'll still be the unwanted _mistake._ "

Luke was caught off guard and Nate took advantage to race to the hoop and slam dunk the ball in it.

Luke grunted, and saw Keith and Karen sitting in the bleachers. Keith threw him a thumbs up, and his mom gave him her best encouraging smile. Luke made up his

mind. Skills was right. God didn't make mistakes, but He made Luke. Nate had made the mistake, and as he walked toward his grinning opponent, one thought raced

through his mind, _not this time._


	15. Chapter 15: Rematch (Part Three)

**Chapter 15: Rematch (Part Three)**

 **Thanks for the feedback, for the constructive criticism, for reading, and for the support. "And why do** **you see that changing now?" (Tony Nathan v.)**

 **"Because it's time." (Coach Paul "Bear" Bryant v.)**

After a grueling battle, Luke was about to win. All he had to do was make this last shot. Nate had taunted him, shoved him, and demonstrated his often flashy, yet

intimidating skills. However, Luke hadn't backed down. Somehow, he stayed focus. He'd found his resolve. He knew who Nate was blindly imitating, _Dan._

Luke was checked the ball, he checked it back, and it was checked back to him. Nate was still smirking. He shook his head as Luke watched him steadily while he

dribbled the ball at the same time.

"You can't win. You play like a hurt little boy who doesn't know his daddy."

Luke went to the left, then the right, and did something unexpected. Nate certainly didn't see it coming. With graceful speed and form, he attempted a lay up and it

was good. Karen and Keith looked at each other. Keith knew what Karen's brave smile meant. Keith however did not smile. It was like watching reality coming more

and more into view, making what Karen hoped was coming, a final fantasy. Luke was surprised when Nate stuck out his hand. Luke took it suspiciously. Nate laughed

at his facial expression. Luke snatched his hand away. How could this jerk be his little brother? Keith walked up and patted Luke on the shoulder.

"I'll drive you home, Nate."

"Thanks, Uncle Keith."

Nate walked past Luke and picked up the basketball. He shoved it hard into Luke's chest. Luke grunted, but received the ball.

"Congratulations, _bro._ " Nate said, mockingly, as Keith put his arm around Nate and they walked off the court.

Luke joined his mom on the bleachers.

"Why does Keith even bother?"

"Does the champ have a bruised ego?" Karen asked, playfully nudging him.

Luke smiled.

"Nah, Ma. I almost believed there was some good in there. He fooled me."

"But he can't fool God. His ways are going to look him in the face one day, and your belief may be the only light to show him the way."

"What light? It's more like the darkness of bitterness and confusion."

"There is such hope in you Lucas Eugene Scott," Karen said, taking his head on her shoulder. "It's bigger than this court, bigger than your problems, and one day

you'll have to face God's will for your life."

"I don't even know who He is, Mom."

"Do you listen when Haley takes you to church?"

"Listening isn't the same as _knowing._ "

"Sleeping isn't the same as _listening._ "

"And the nominee for Worst Best Friend is…"

"Lucas Scott, also known as the one snoring during service!" Karen exclaimed, amused.

Lucas couldn't stop himself from laughing.


	16. Chapter 16: Predator and Prey

**Chapter 16: Predator and Prey**

 **Thanks for the feedback, the support, and the constructive criticism. To God be the glory! "You're** **turning it around." (Diablo v.)**

"Haley James, aka tutor to the stars."

Haley looked up from the paper she was looking over and cast an annoyed look at her tormentor. She smiled when she saw it was Nate.

"I started to apologize, but it's just you."

"Are you still sore about Karen's house?"

"You two are on a first name basis now?"

"I know you don't like me."

He sat down across from her. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Neither of them noticed Peyton flipping through a book at a table on the other end. She looked up

occasionally, glaring at Nate and his new _pursuit._

"Yeah, and you know why."

"I need help. I'm failing most of my subjects."

"I don't think drinking and partying help people study."

"Never been to a party, huh?"

Haley looked at him in disbelief.

"What do you want?" she growled under her breath.

"I need help."

"Quit swimming in alcohol with bimbos."

"It's not easy asking for help from a know-it-all."

Haley took a serious look at him. He was looking down, wringing his hands nervously.

"Fine, we'll meet during study hall."

Nate grinned, and quickly said, "Thanks."

He hurried off. Haley couldn't believe she caved in. Something about his face said he needed more help than he asked for. She didn't see Peyton walk up.

"Friendly enough, isn't he?"

Now Haley felt uncomfortable.

"You know him?"

"He's my boyfriend."

Peyton cast a warning glare at Haley. Haley blushed.

"Oh! No-"

Peyton laughed.

"Ease up tutor girl. Just be careful. Once the eagle hooks his talons in, the little mouse finds it impossible to squirm free."

Haley looked up to thank her for the warning, but Peyton was gone.

"She could give Batman lessons…sheesh…" Haley muttered and then shuddered, as if she felt a draft.


	17. Chapter 17: Prince and the Pauper

**Chapter 17: Prince and the Pauper**

 **Thanks for reading! Thanks for the constructive criticism, for the constructive feedback, and for the** **support. "That's it. Show that ball whose**

 **boss." (Troy Bolton v.)**

"Well, guess whose joining our team this year?" Coach Durham yelled, as his players rubbed their eyes and yawned.

Tim waved his hand frantically, desperate to get Coach Durham's attention.

"What is it Tim?"

"Is it Michael Jordan?"

Some groaned, and others snickered.

"No, it's Lucas Scott." Nathan heard the finality in Coach Durham's voice.

Nate hated that he'd been honest, but Luke had won, and Nate would see to it that he'd leave out the same door he came in. Tim gave Nate a confused look. Luke

walked into the locker room, and all eyes were on him. He looked to Coach Durham for help.

"Find a seat."

Luke sat on the bench that was furthest from everyone else. The team smirked. Nate looked at Luke and shook his head. He was making this too easy. Jake walked in

and sat down by Luke quickly.

"What's the excuse this time Jagowski?"

Jake blushed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think it has something to do with a girl." Luke answered.

"I really hope you're not dense like your brother," Coach Durham's face sagged in an unmistakable frown. "Answer Jagowski, or you can sit out, and play she loves

me not."

"Brooke Davis, sir." Jake turned redder.

"She's not your-" Coach Durham started, over the commotion of excited teenage males.

"No sir." Jake scratched the back of his neck.

"Don't keep us in suspense. You don't want your teammates to have to take cold showers after getting them all riled up."

Luke spoke up.

"You're picking on him. Maybe he doesn't feel comfortable-"

"She's always playing with my belt, sir."

"Learn to say _no_ Jagowski. I want to see you and your press agent in my office. The rest of you suit up and start warm-ups."

When Coach Durham left, the boys got rowdy as they began swapping stories about their latest conquests and the notches on their belt. Jake patted Luke on the

shoulder. Luke snapped out of deep thought.

"Thanks, press agent."

"Sorry about that." Luke said, as they got up and headed down to Coach Durham's office.

"Don't sweat it. Besides, this can't be easy for you. Whitey ribs me every day."

As Lucas passed Nate, he thought he heard him say he was getting a tutor. He heard him say it was something James. Luke had to stop this.


	18. Chapter 18: Captain Nate

**Chapter 18: Captain Nate**

 **Thanks for the feedback, thanks for the support, thanks for the constructive criticism, and thanks for** **reading! God is good! "Red, yellow, blue, it's**

 **primary, but works in a superhero-ish kind of way." (Lana** **Lang v.)**

Coach Durham sat behind his desk and looked between the two of them. Luke stared back confused. Jake was trying hard not to blush, even though he knew Nikki

would cause a scene once she heard about it. It didn't take long for news to travel in high school.

"Jagowski you may disagree with this, but the team has voted Nate as captain." Coach Durham studied Jake's face.

Jake just smiled.

" _Great._ "

"What do you think Lucas?"

"He doesn't seem like captain material."

Coach Durham raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? The guys love him, and he's a talented player."

"He's also a spoiled, mean, and arrogant jerk. He's about his own glory."

Coach Durham leaned forward.

"You don't think he cares about the team?"

" _No._ " Jake chimed in, knowing Luke couldn't answer that question. "Why are you asking us what you've known for the longest?"

"Because I've been praying about it, Jagowski. There's a leader in Nate, and we're gonna bring it out, together, as a _team._ "

"We're the Rebel Alliance, right?"

Jake smirked and nudged Luke.

"Yeah, like the resistance. In other words, you two are _trouble._ I need your help the _most._ "

"You need us, and a therapist on speed dial." Jake added, with a shrug.

He looked at Luke, who looked like he was a between a rock and a hard place. How was he supposed to help someone he didn't like?


	19. Chapter 19: Tutor Session (Part One)

**Chapter 19: Tutor Session (Part 1)**

 **Thanks for the reviews, for the support, for the feedback, and for the constructive criticism! God is** **beyond words! "Where I come from, that's**

 **slavery." (Wonder Woman v.)**

One more minute, and he was late. Haley smiled to herself. She wouldn't have to explain to Luke why she was tutoring Nathan. She resisted the thought of biting her

nails at that thought. This was crazy. What would Jesus do? Before the little hand barely reached the 12, Nate rushed in.

"I shouldn't be doing this."

"What? Are we dating now?"

"I met your Juliet, Romeo."

"She's no you."

"Stuff it, _Jesse McCartney_ , or I'm leaving."

Nathan laughed.

"I'm messing with you. Why are you so uptight?"

"Look, I'm Luke's best friend, and neither of us like you for good reasons."

Nathan frowned.

"Why don't _you_ like me?"

"Is Luke's reason not enough?"

"I didn't think someone as independent as you could be a follower…"

"Right _there_ ," Haley growled, jabbing her pointer finger in his face. "You prey on Luke like a lion does a gazelle."

"Well, he is weak."

"I heard he beat you," Haley sat back and folded her arms. "He's stronger than you think."

Nathan smirked.

"He'll break under my reign as captain."

"You mean you told-"

Nathan nodded, and smiled at her speechlessness.

"Are you using me?"

"Am I?"

Nathan reached across the table and Haley pulled her hand away. Somehow she could see past Nathan's mind games. He was crying out for help in all the wrong

ways, and she then knew what Jesus would do. He would help him. Luke might not understand, but Haley knew what she had to do. This was more than just a

tutoring session.


	20. Chapter 20: Tutor Session (Part Two)

**Chapter 20: Tutor Session (Part Two)**

 **Thanks for the feedback, the constructive criticism, the support, and thanks for reading. Jesus is alive!** " **She really needs to sort out her**

 **priorities." (Young Ron Weasley v.)**

They were halfway through the tutor session, when Luke walked up to the table. Nathan looked up and then continued writing as if Luke were a harmless fly on the

wall. Haley gave Luke an apologetic look and before she could explain, he stormed out of the library. Haley closed her book.

"Leaving?"

"You really are making _progress._ " Haley shot back, sarcastically.

"He's jealous, isn't he?"

Haley didn't answer. She hurried toward the exit she knew Luke would leave out of. He was walking fast and she had to run. Luke saw her coming and stopped. His

back was to her, as if he couldn't bear to face the look of guilt he suspected was on her face.

"He needed help Luke," Haley said, with a heavy shrug. "What would you have me do, ignore him? He's your brother."

"Since _when_ did we become brothers?" Luke growled.

Haley laughed.

"I get it now. You can help him, but I can't." Haley said, running her hand through her hair.

Luke turned around.

"He told you?" Luke asked, incredulously.

"Yes, he told me how you offered him your basketball as a truce, and how he rejected it."

"That was a mistake." Luke said, shoving his hands in his pocket.

Haley noticed.

"Bad habit?" she asked.

"It's a really _bad_ habit." Luke answered, grinning.

She walked up, and hugged him. Luke surrendered and hugged her back. He trusted her. He didn't trust Nathan. If he hurt Haley, how would Luke handle that? Haley

felt Luke tense up.

"What would Jesus do, Luke?"

"I don't know, Hales."

"He needs my help."

"Be careful, Hales."

She looked up at him.

"Hey tall person, why do people keep telling me that?"

"Who else told you?" Luke pretended to search the surrounding students suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

"His girlfriend Peyton," Haley said, shuddering. "She's scary."

"I don't blame her," Luke said, hoping Haley didn't see him blush. "You are dancing with the devil in the pale moonlight, you know."

"He's not _that_ bad."

"He's a joke Hales. He's a clown, trying to be daddy's perfect little boy."

Haley shook her head and smiled.

"He's not a joke and you're not a mistake."

She understood now. Like Jesus was between God and man, Haley was their bridge.


	21. Chapter 21: Unwanted Company

**Chapter 21: Unwanted Company**

 **Thanks for the feedback, the support, the constructive criticism, and thanks for reading! "As you** **know, Kryptonians have very hard heads." (Batman**

 **v.) God's love truly is deeper than the ocean.**

"You like her, don't _you_?"

Peyton watched Nathan's face carefully.

"Someone's jealous of a tutor session."

"She blushed when I told her I was your girlfriend. She doesn't know you the way I do."

"Yet, I'm with you."

Peyton rolled her eyes. He was doing it again, evading. What was he hiding? She would dig some more while they sat in her car under the night sky.

"Who is she, Nate?"

"Other than my tutor, she's nobody."

"Really?"

"Why does that bother you so much?"

"It bothers me Nathan, because, you are lying to me."

"Well, so much for trust."

"You're lying, _again._ "

Nate frowned and pulled his arm from around her.

"Thanks for ruining another date night, Peyt." he retorted, condescendingly.

"It's everybody else's fault as usual, like your brother existing."

She knew it was a low blow when she said it. Nathan shifted uncomfortably. He looked at Peyton. She had his full attention now.

"Why is he such a threat to you?"

"He wants to be _me._ He wants to take my spot."

"He can't take what you don't give him."

"Take your own advice."

"Stop believing your lies, and I will."

"You believe my lies, otherwise why are you still with me?"

"I feel sorry for you."

"Don't. I'm captain of the Tree Hill Ravens, and _the_ top dog."

"Yeah, the top dog with so much _insecurity_."

"'They're not you.' Now, who's _insecure_?"

"You're using her!"

"What?"

"She's your brother's best friend. I've seen them together! You're using her to get back at him? Who are _you_?"

"I'm your boyfriend, the one you tear down, yet stay with because you feel sorry for him. _Remember?"_

"Not anymore, Nathan."

"Peyt-"He touched her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She turned the key in the ignition and her car roared to life.

 _You won't stop me,_ Nate thought. _This is my team, my town!_

He was scaring himself. He was starting to sound like his dad. He was starting to sound like the person he hated most, Dan.


	22. Chapter 22: Meet Your Captain (Part One)

**Chapter 22: Meet Your Captain (Part One)**

 **Thanks for the feedback, thanks for the support, thanks for the constructive criticism, and thanks for** **reading! God knows the way through the**

 **wilderness. "If anyone has anything to say, now's the time."** **(Coach Lad v.)**

Nate walked in his house as Peyton sped off, leaving an empty void in his heart. He hated tonight more than anything, and his mom was still at work. Dan was

watching basketball as usual. Nate was in a bad mood. Dan just had to be watching _his_ basketball game.

"Give it a rest already dad. It's over."

"Scotts don't give up."

"Luke beat me."

"Are you trying to start a fight?' Dan growled.

"The mistake beat the _one._ Peyton dumped me, because I'm just like _you._ "

"Good. You'll survive."

"Did you hear me?! I lost Dad! I LOST! I'm human! I can only take so much!"

"What do you want, a pity party?"

"I want what Luke has in Uncle Keith, a _real_ dad."

That was it. Dan jumped up. His face twisted as he grabbed Nate's wrist.

"Take it back, son. Take it back, go upstairs and go to bed. _Now._ "

Nate shook his wrist free.

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

"Nate-"

"Keith is a better dad than you and you have two sons."

Dan lunged at Nate, and for Nate everything went black…


	23. Chapter 23: Meet Your Captain (Part Two)

**Chapter 23: Meet Your Captain (Part Two)**

 **Thanks for the feedback, thanks for the support, thanks for the constructive criticism, and thanks for** **reading! I was reminded yesterday that the**

 **trials serve to drive my faith deeper. "I hope that's the last** **time we see that guy." (Young Scott Summer's v.)**

Nate was crying out in pain. His back had slammed hard off the marble counter. Nate was hunched over, holding his back and Dan was still livid.

"You think you're a man now, son? Come on!" Dan yelled, beckoning his son, looking like a bull ready to charge.

Nate looked at Dan and laughed.

"You have to beat on me to _be_ a big man. You've been doing it ever since I was twelve."

"Shut up," Dan warned.

"Why? Is it because it's not the _perfect_ thing to do? You'll kill me one day, and you'll be doing me a favor. I'll be free. Luke doesn't know how lucky he is not to have

you in his life." Nate said, eying the kitchen knives.

"Go ahead," Dan taunted.

Nate didn't, but he head-butted Dan in the stomach, and Dan went over his resting chair. Nate towered over Dan, and shook his head. He wanted to punch him over

and over again. However, he feared one thing more than that, he feared becoming Dan.

"Give in son. You're just like _me._ "

"NO!" Nate yelled, and he would have started stomping his own dad, but he felt his mom's gentle hands pull him away and guide him to his room.

"You'll never beat me!" Dan yelled after him.


	24. Chapter 24: Meet Your Captain (Part 3)

**Chapter 24: Meet Your Captain (Part Three)**

 **Thanks for the feedback, for the constructive criticism, for the support, and thanks for reading! God is** **able to do just what he said he would do. "Is**

 **she with you?" (Superman v.)**

"Sit down." Deb said, calmly.

"Why should I sit down mom?" Nate asked, starting to pace.

"Nathan Scott, _sit down_."

Nate sat down and grimaced in pain.

"Where does it hurt?" Deb asked, sitting next to Nate.

Nate motioned to his lower back. Deb lifted up his shirt, and saw the red bruise. She gasped, but she wasn't surprised. She was scared.

"What happened, Nate?" she asked, putting his shirt down.

"Peyton dumped me," Nate admitted. "She's jealous of the tutor who's tutoring me, Haley James."

"What else is new? She's always jealous, and you're always flirting with other girls. What happened _here_?" She knew her son too well.

"I snapped at Dad," Nate glared at her. "What? Are you going to tell me I was wrong, _again_? Mom, he's been beating on me since I was twelve. He's not some guy on

the basketball team, mom. My own dad hates me, and you don't care."

"I care Nate." He was right, and it hurt.

"Do you mom? Do you care? I came to you crying because I had nightmares about it, and you made us spend _more_ time together."

"I thought he'd stop Nate." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"No mom, he'll never stop. I don't want to hurt him, but he wants to hurt me. My life is at stake at home, mom. I have to leave."

Deb had been quietly crying. She looked up at her son, surprised.

"What?" She couldn't believe her ears, or her eyes. Her son's eyes were locked on hers, and they were serious.

"I want to go stay with Keith."


	25. Chapter 25: Revolution

**Chapter 25: Revolution**

 **Thanks for the feedback, thanks for the reviews, thanks for the constructive criticism, and thanks for** **reading! God is present, even in the storm.**

 **"This is a rebellion. I rebel."(Rouge One)**

Keith was surprised to get a knock this late at night. Luke was passed out on the couch, _Sherlock Holmes_ lay across his chest, as if it were taking a rest too. Keith

smiled as he watched his nephew sleeping peacefully. He looked through the peephole and was surprised to see Nate with some duffel bags. He unlocked the door

and swung it open.

"What did Dan do now?" he growled.

"I started this one Uncle Keith."

Keith raised his eyebrows.

"Is it okay if I stay here until things cool down?"

He spotted Luke on the couch. His eyes narrowed. Luke sat up.

"What's _he_ doing here?"

Keith smiled at Luke.

"Why don't we find out?"

Then he turned to Nate as Nate slowly came in.

"If you wanted to run from yourself, this is the wrong place to be." he said quietly, out of Luke's hearing range.


	26. Chapter 26: The Way It Is

**Chapter 26: The Way It Is**

 **Thanks for the feedback, thanks for the constructive criticism, thanks for the support, and thanks for** **reading! God is a very present help in times of**

 **trouble. "I hate you." (Sam Wilson v.)**

Luke wasn't happy. Keith knew that. More than he wanted to appease his nephew, his other nephew needed his help.

"Does Deb know you're here?"

Nate nodded, feeling a bit uncomfortable under Luke's cold stare.

"Does Dan?" Keith pressed.

Nate shook his head. Luke's glare softened. He was sitting in on something private. This was something not even Nate's humor could evade.

"Why does Deb know and not Dan?" Keith pressed again.

"What does it matter? He needs your help." Luke interjected.

Nate and Keith gave Luke a confused look. Nate gave Luke a nod of thanks.

"Let me handle this Luke," Keith turned back to Nate. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

Nate looked at Keith and then Luke.

"Luke won't say a word."

Luke nodded. Nate sighed.

"My dad's been beating on me for years. Peyton broke up with me, _again._ I picked a fight with my dad. What do you really care, Uncle Keith? It's the big family

secret." Nate snapped.

"You did come _here._ " Keith pointed out.

"This is just going to make things worse." Nate shook his head worriedly.

Keith smiled and put his hand on Nate's shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe, but my trust is in God that it'll get better after."


	27. Chapter 27: Brotherly Love (Part Two)

**Chapter 27: Brotherly Love (Part Two)**

 **Thanks for the constructive criticism, for the feedback, for the support, and thanks for reading! God** **deserves all the glory, not me! "No one will**

 **forgive you." "I will." (Simulated Tris and Tris v.)**

Luke was heading home. He knew it would be taxing on his mom to sit up waiting for him. She called it her "maternal instincts" and her "civic duty as a loving and

concerned parent." He couldn't stop her even if he wanted to. How could he argue with that, when her eyebrow raised, and the first words out of her mouth were,

"Yes, Lucas Eugene Scott?"

Keith walked him to the door, as Nate lay restlessly on the couch.

"Call me if-"

"Go home, Luke."

"I guess you're right. Hey Nate!"

Nate's head shot up. For the first time Luke actually felt like he wanted to know what it would have been like to grow up with his little brother.

"Sorry about Dan." He shyly stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Nate shrugged and smiled.

"We can't choose our dad, can we?" He shot a glance at Keith.

Keith smiled at Luke, as they embraced each other, but not like uncle and nephew. Nate noticed that. They embraced the way that he wished Dan would embrace

him, as father and son. He envied that, but he was determined not to show that vulnerable side so easily.


	28. Chapter 28: Free At Last

**Chapter 28: Free At Last**

 **Thanks for reading, thanks for the feedback, thanks for the support, and thanks for the constructive** **criticism! God is so much more than I think He**

 **is. "And I thought my jokes were bad." (Joker v.)**

"Free at last?" Brooke skipped beside her best friend joyfully.

"I'm free to do _what_ exactly?" Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing conservative," Jake joked, laughing as Brooke punched him in the arm.

"And you are?" Peyton glared at Jake.

Jake held out his hand.

"I'm Jake Jagowski. Sorry about your breakup."

Peyton stared at it, shook it, and pulled her hand away.

"She's not." Brooke winked and grinned at Jake.

Jake blushed. Peyton rolled her eyes, just as Nikki walked up. She eyed Peyton and Brooke suspiciously. Jake was embarrassed. Peyton eyed Nikki back.

"Desperate for a man, ladies?" Nikki kissed Jake in the mouth, and proceeded to stick her tongue down his throat.

"She made her point." Peyton said, as they walked away.

"He's too good for her."

"Is that why you toy with him?"

"Stop raining on my parade P. Sawyer."

"Reality just did, B. Davis."

They saw something neither of them ever expected to see. Luke and Nate were walking together.

Peyton laughed. Brooke smiled at Luke.

"Hello, new boy toy." She waved cheerfully.

"Don't you get tired of that?"

"No, you should try it."

Haley walked up and followed their gaze.

"It's so weird, isn't it?" However, she was smiling.

"This is tutor girl?" Brooke asked Peyton.

"This is tutor girl." Peyton confirmed.

"Wait, do you two talk about _me_?"

"Do you like your student, tutor girl?" Brooke asked.

Haley blushed, avoiding Peyton's eyes.

"Relax. We're done for _good._ " Peyton said, walking on.

Brooke followed.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Brooke whispered.

"She'll find out for herself. She reads between the lines better than I do. Maybe she can avoid the heartache and bitterness that I couldn't."


	29. Chapter 29: So Much for Status Quo

**Chapter 29: So Much for Status Quo**

 **Thanks for the feedback, the support, the constructive criticism, and thanks for reading! I find my true** **identity in Him, and only Him! "That's not a**

 **good sign at all." (Rocket Raccoon v.)**

Tim couldn't believe his eyes as Nate and Luke walked into the locker room together.

"Is _he_ your best friend _now?"_ Tim pretended to pout.

"Shut up Tim!" Half of the locker room echoed in unison.

"He's my big brother." Nate said, and that struck Tim like a lightning bolt.

Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Are you two serious?" Jake asked, trying not to laugh.

"We're not going out, Jagowski. Who's your baby's mom again?" Nate smirked and high fived some of his teammates.

Jake laughed to himself.

"How the mighty have fallen."

"Huh? What's he mean by that?" Tim's head jumped up.

"Jake…" Luke stepped forward.

"No, Luke. Let him fall. You're slumming Nate. No offense Luke, but he'd never hang out with you before. Why now?"

"It's none of your business." Nate glared at Jake.

"Trouble at home again, huh?"

Nate burst into a rage, and before anybody knew what was happening, he had Jake gripped up against the locker. Jake raised his hands in surrender. Nate tightened

his grip. Luke walked up to them.

"Hey, I'm not your biggest fan, but no man is an island." Jake said, unnervingly staring Nate down.


	30. Chapter 30: Kodak Moment

**Chapter 30: Kodak Moment**

 **Thanks for reading, thanks for the support, thanks for the constructive criticism, and thanks for the** **feedback. I may not be able to post next week.**

 **I'll be visiting my family for Christmas for most of next** **week. God owns it all! "Kingdom Hearts is light!" (Sora v.)**

"Ooh, Jagowski is bold." Tim jeered, as a couple of other guys snickered.

"Nate, let me help you." Jake's hands were still raised.

"Nate, let him go." Luke put his hand on Nate's shoulder.

Nate softened his grip on Jake, and turned on Luke in a flash.

"Whose side are you on?" he demanded.

"I'm on yours. Let him go!" Luke raised his voice.

Nate punched Jake in the stomach. Jake groaned in pain. Luke grabbed Nate, and before he knew it, the locker room was in a fighting frenzy. Luke was getting

jumped badly, mostly getting kicked in the back, as he and Nate wrestled around on the floor. Once they separated them, they held Luke up against the locker.

"Nate, stop this…" Luke was out of breath.

Nate smirked and shook his head.

"You chose wrong, big bro."

Jake slowly climbed to his feet. Nate was walking toward him. Luke was getting punched repeatedly, as the guys eagerly took turns beating him up. Nate swung at

Jake, but Jake ducked and took on Luke's attackers, as Luke slumped to the floor, bloody and bruised.

"What's going on in here?!" Nate froze as Coach Durham's eyes narrowed, and when after they swept the room, they rested on him.


	31. Chapter 31: Heart to Heart

**Chapter 31: Heart to Heart**

 **Thanks for the patience, thanks for reading, thanks for the constructive criticism, thanks for the** **feedback, and once again thanks for your patience! I**

 **hope everyone had a blessed holiday with family** **and friends. God knows the way through the wilderness. "He also said to go for your feet." (Spider-**

 **Man v.)**

"What were you _three_ thinking?" Coach Durham roared, pacing back and forth.

"Tell Jagowski to mind his own business." Nate mumbled.

"Somehow, I _doubt_ that was a productive conversation Nathan! You set the example! Your team looks up to you! It's time to grow up!"

Those words stung. Nate avoided Coach Durham's eyes.

"You're the captain!"

"That was a smart idea." Jake mumbled.

Coach Durham glared at him.

"Should it have been _you_? I should have chosen double-minded Jagowski…captain and _daddy._ "

"My daughter is _not_ a mistake."

"Speaking of mistakes…you sure know how to defend one." Nate smirked at Luke.

"Don't buy into Nathan's crap. You're the best thing that ever happened to Karen Row."

Luke smiled.


	32. Chapter 32: The Next Tutor Session

**Chapter 32: The Next Tutor Session**

 **Thanks for reading, thanks for the feedback, and thanks for the constructive criticism! If He did it** **before, He'll do it again. "Aren't you always the**

 **one telling me to stand up for myself?" (Jane v.)**

Nate grumbled as he sat down across from Haley. She shot a dirty look at him for what happened in the locker room. The whole school was buzzing about it. Haley

thought she was over it…until now.

"Ready?" Haley asked, shrugging off her gloom.

Nate nodded, as if his mind was still processing something. Haley smiled.

"Need a lecture?"

Nate smiled back.

"I already had one."

"Are you okay?" Haley surprised both of them with that question.

"I guess so. He told me to grow up."

"The truth hurts."

"Do you think so too?" Nate looked up at Haley, as if for the first time in a long time, he wasn't sure of who he was.

Haley slowly nodded.

"God opposes stiff necked people."

"You should know then."

"We're talking about _you_ , remember?"

"Why are you tutoring me? Is it pity? I don't need it."

"I was a stiff necked person when you asked me. If there's hope for me Nathan Scott, then there's definitely hope for you. So yes, you need to grow up."


	33. Chapter 33: Deeper Than My Feet Could Wa

**Chapter 33: Deeper Than My Feet Could Wander**

 **Thanks for reading, thanks for the feedback, thanks for the constructive criticism, and thanks for the** **support! Bring Your love to life inside of me!**

 **"Revenge has consumed you, and it's consuming them.** **I'm done allowing it to consume me." (Black Panther v.)**

"If you want me to say 'impressive' about that bum shot dawg, it ain't gonna happen."

Luke laughed, as he walked home with Skills.

"So I missed one, sue me Skills. You clearly have the rep for it,"

"I do, don't I? Big Daddy Skills, Attorney at Law, and that shooting was so bad it should be considered a crime."

"You're just mad because it was the _only_ one I missed."

Skills stopped walking and shook his head.

"What's up Luke?"

"It'll never be good enough Skills."

"Are you talking about your _weak_ basketball skills?"

" _It's everything._ I'll see you later."

Skills looked on confused, as Luke walked away.

"Did Lucas Scott just say basketball is, _not enough?_ My dawg is growing up."


	34. Chapter 34: Wake Up Call

**Chapter 34: Wake Up Call**

 **Thanks for reading, thanks for the support, thanks for the constructive criticism, and thanks for the** **feedback! Glory to the Lamb! "This is** _ **not**_

 **normal!" (Harry Potter v.)**

Karen took a sip of tea as her son walked in the back door. She smiled at him as he set the basketball on the table. Karen eyed it disapprovingly as Luke grabbed a

cup and poured some milk into it. He shut the fridge after putting the milk back in. He caught his mom's glare, and put the basketball on his lap as he sat down.

"How's Skills?"

"He's as egocentric as ever, Ma. Now he's an attorney at law."

Karen chuckled to herself.

"What? Ma, it wasn't that funny."

"He's young at heart. So were you at one point."

"I'm still known as 'Luke _my dawg_ Skywalker.' Guess I grew up."

"Hmm." Karen took another sip.

"What's the 'hmm', Ma?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Spill, Ma."

Karen shook her head, doing her best not to smile.

" _Please_?"

"Fine," Karen rolled her eyes. "I surrender because you begged. Hold onto your youth Luke."

"What? Why?"

"I know it was hard for you, but you don't know how it helped me to trust God even more seeing you overcome so many obstacles growing up."

"I learned it from you."

Karen seemed lost in thought for a moment.

"You're afraid of being like Dan."

Luke's bravado seemed to melt before her very eyes. He was once again the hurt boy who had to bravely deal with having a dad who didn't want to know him. Karen

set her cup down, and made her way around the table to hug and comfort her son. Luke was staring down angrily at his basketball.

"Luke, life is waiting for you. God didn't give you a life to waste. Dan isn't going anywhere. At some point you will have to face him, and in doing so face the part of

yourself you've always hated. God loves every part of you. He doesn't make mistakes. You're here for a reason."


	35. Chapter 35: Nathan's Girlfriend

**Chapter 35: Nathan's Girlfriend**

 **Thanks for reading, thanks for the feedback, thanks for the constructive criticism, and thanks for the** **support! I know I'm free when I feel trapped.**

 **There's hope. My eyes are on the sky above, where the** **fire can't climb high enough. "You only notice me when I'm in pain." (Gale v.)**

Nathan ended up going back home some months later. Dan grumbled about it, Keith was worried, Luke was skeptical, Deb was overjoyed, but Nathan decided it was

time. Keith didn't stand in his way. Haley and Nathan grew closer in their relationship, during their tutoring sessions. Secretly, they became boyfriend and girlfriend

unbeknownst to Luke. He and Nate were getting along, and only one thing could come between them. Haley felt worse each day, because she knew it was her.

However, what she didn't know was why things were playing out in this way. Things would never be the same…


	36. Chapter 36: Three's A Crowd

**Chapter 36: Three's A Crowd**

 **Thanks for reading, thanks for your patience, thanks for the support, thanks for the feedback, and** **thanks for the constructive criticism! He will never**

 **leave you, nor forsake you. "There is** _ **always**_ **hope."** **(Aragorn v.)**

Peyton smiled to herself as she walked up to her locker. Brooke was waiting for her expectantly. Peyton gave her a nod. Brooke moved aside so Peyton could get in

her locker. Brooke sighed. Peyton smirked.

"Spill, gossip girl." Brooke said, rolling her eyes.

"Sure, Lois Lane," Brooke hated being called her, and she quotes, _"I am not that damsel in distress."_ "Nate has moved on. He's with tutor girl."

" _She's_ a damsel in distress."

"You don't mean…"

"When have you ever seen the Disney princess with anyone other than Lucas?"

"I respect that."

"Ugh. It's so boring."

"It is STD free." Peyton said, in a sing-song voice.

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"You're no fun." Brooke pouted.

"You're all the fun I need."

Brooke perked up at that. She immediately spotted Lucas a few lockers down. She skipped up to him. He gave her a weird look. Peyton put her hand over her mouth

to stop laughing.

"Hey handsome, how do you feel about the new _it_ couple?" Brooke was beaming.

Luke was amused.

"Who?" He noticed Peyton and took the bait.

"It's Nathan and tutor girl! Where have you been?"

"Tutor girl? Who's tutor girl?"

Haley quickly walked past. Then it suddenly clicked. He slammed his locker shut and hurried after her. Brooke looked confused.

"I told her to be careful." Peyton said, shaking her head as she walked up behind Brooke.


	37. Chapter 37: What's Going On Here?

**Chapter 37: What's Going On Here?**

 **Thanks for the feedback, thanks for the support, thanks for the constructive criticism, and thanks for** **reading! You are good all the time, and all the**

 **time, You are good! "Chief Jacob." (Bella v.)**

"Did it have to be Nathan, Hales? _Really?_ " Luke called after Haley.

Haley turned around, embarrassed. She clutched her books and whispered, "In here!"

They slipped into the tutor center.

"Luke, that was _not_ okay."

"You being with Nathan is _not_ okay."

"Do you know him Luke? He's your little brother, and you talk about him like he's a-"

"He _is_ a stranger to me, Hales!"

"I know you two don't see eye to eye on a lot, but you're both important to me."

"Am I? Why did I have to find out from Brooke and not you?"

"I'm sorry Luke, but I knew you wouldn't understand."

"You didn't give me a chance to!"

"What about me, Luke?! I'm like the meat roasting from the fire while slowly being turned!"

"Yeah," Luke said, his tone dismissive. "Our friendship is definitely in the hot seat."

With that said, he walked out of the tutor room, leaving Haley upset and frustrated.


	38. Chapter 38: X-Ray Vision

**Chapter 38: X-Ray Vision**

 **Thanks for the feedback, the constructive criticism, the support, for reading, and for your patience!** **I had a lot going on yesterday, including work**

 **and fellowship, and wasn't able to post. Even when it** **hurts, I'll only sing Your praise. "She won't like me leaving so soon, after a fight." (Batman v.)**

 **"Tell me** **about it." (Superman v.)**

"I want you to meet my parents. Well…at least my mom." Nathan noticed something was wrong with the expression on Haley's face.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea." Haley avoided his confused stare.

"Why not?" Nathan demanded.

"It's tearing everything apart." Haley said, looking up at Nathan, tears welling up in her eyes.

Nathan stormed off, seeing Luke in the distance. Luke was talking to Jake. Haley hurried after Nathan. Nathan shoved Luke, and his heated glance dared Jake to butt

in. Jake met his heated glance with a shake of his head.

"Stop!" Haley yelled.

"Can't you let her be happy?"

"Is she going to be happy, _with you_?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

Nathan lunged forward, but stopped as Jake stepped in. Nathan smirked at Jake and looked past Jake at Luke. He knew he had this coming from his big brother. He

had every reason to object.

"It's not up to you." Nathan said, quietly.

Luke groaned.

"You're using her!" Luke yelled.

"Are you that _jealous_? Do you have a thing for Haley?"

Haley and Luke both gave Nathan an unbelievable look.

"You're trying to get back at me."

"It's not all about you, _mistake._ " Nathan bitterly retorted.

"Stop it, both of you! Tell me," Haley asked, looking into Nathans' eyes. "Are you using me to get back at Luke, to twist the knife?"

Nathan sighed.

"At first yeah, but-"

Haley didn't let him finish. Her slap stung his face before he could get out the rest of his sentence. She looked at Luke and stormed off, a torrent of tears falling down

her face. Nathan, Luke, and Jake stared after her.

"We thought we could be decent men in an indecent time," Jake shook his head. "The conflict between you two is tearing her apart."


	39. Chapter 39: Real Friends (Part One)

**Chapter 39: Real Friends (Part One)**

 **Thanks for the feedback, thanks for the constructive criticism, thanks for the support, and thanks for** **reading! We give You glory! "I won't let you**

 **have this one." (Super Saiyan 4 Goku v)**

"So, if Haley likes your little brother, what does that have to do with you?" Skills asked, as he sat next to Luke on the bleachers.

"He's using her Skills, to get back at me."

"Is it working dawg?"

"Have you been listening?"

"Look dawg, I tuned out when you said you had a heated argument with Haley."

"If you have something to say Skills, _say it_."

"Alright dawg. I think you like playing the victim."

" _What?_ My best friend is being used by my little brother to get back at me. How am _I_ playing the victim?"

"Clearly dawg, it's about _you,_ which brings me to point number two. You're afraid of change."

"Go on, _Doctor Phil._ "

"Luke you're my dawg. I sympathize with your situation with your dad, but dawg if you don't face yourself, you'll end up closing those of us who love you out of your

life. We care about you dawg."

"What do you know?"

"I know you spend time out here trying to find yourself. I know you resent Nathan because he has what you would appreciate in his place. I know you come here

because change scares you. I'm not saying this to put you down, but to light a flame under your behind."

"To do _what_ exactly, Skills?"

"Let your best friend, your _other best friend_ , breathe. And don't think about using me as a replacement.

I'm still Samuel L. "Skills" Jackson aka Mace Windu, Luke 'my dawg' Skywalker."

Luke laughed. Skills gave him a playful nudge.

"Give him a chance, dawg. Give him a chance to mess up before you pull out the lightsaber."

"I did. How many chances does he get, Yoda?"

"The Word says…um seventy times seven, dawg."

Luke rolled his eyes.

"Don't be rolling your eyes at God's Word, dawg. They might stay up there."

Luke shook his head.

"Thanks Skills. I really don't like you right now, but thanks."

"It's okay, dawg. Once it hits what that equals, I'm done." Skills joked, and Luke was the one who gave him a playful nudge this time.


	40. Chapter 40: Real Friends (Part Two)

**Chapter 40: Real Friends (Part Two)**

 **Thanks for the feedback, thanks for the constructive criticism, thanks for the support, and thanks for** **reading. Once you've really seen the Lord,**

 **you're obsessed with what you see! "Slow down." (Barry** **Allen v.)**

Nathan was surprised when Jake sat across from him in the locker room after practice. The other guys had headed out except for them and Tim. Tim was trying to be

Nathan's bodyguard.

"Is there a problem?" Tim asked in a deep voice, while crossing his arms.

Jake restrained his laughter.

"It's okay Tim. Jagowski knows what he's up against."

"Okay then. Check yourself before you wreck yourself, fool!" Tim yelled at Jake, and exited the locker room.

They burst out laughing at the same time.

"He's _your_ brother."

"Somebody has to look out for him. What do you want Jagowski?"

"Look, I know Luke seems like a jerk, but you play as much the role as he did. You used her like a hostage. What did you think would happen?"

"I don't need a lecture."

"You need a reality check."

"This is actually coming from Brooke Davis' _boy toy._ Does Nikki know?"

"That's not-"

"Were you going to say _fair?_ I don't play fair. I play smart, and that's why _I_ win."

"You're not winning. You're running."

"Just like _you_ , eh Jagowski?"

"Yeah, just like me. I'm scared Nate. I have a baby named Jenny and Nikki just split on us."

"Why should I care?"

"Because your turn is coming, _Scrooge._ "

Nathan lost his nerve at that moment. Something, maybe the way Jake said that scared him.

"You think you can trample on people and get away with it? Look at Dan! Isn't he enough proof for you?! He has two sons who hate each other because of the tyrant

and absentee dad he plays in their lives!"

"I don't care about Luke."

"Then you don't care about Haley."

"I'm not the one threatening her with an ultimatum." Nathan replied, carelessly.

"Maybe not, but you're the one who used her to get at her best friend," Jake stood up. "What would you do to win Nate, risk everything, over _Luke_?"

"It's not about _him._ I don't _lose._ "

"You're in denial. You're about to lose Haley, and chance to connect with your big brother."

"He thinks I'm the Anti-Christ! Am I that _bad_?" Nathan roared.

"Prove him wrong. Better yet prove Dan wrong. Prove me wrong. Prove _yourself_ wrong. Right now, you're well on your way to becoming Dan Scott."

"How would you know?"

"I see how you play. You're stressed, anxious, and insecure."

"You don't know how it is. You don't know what I'm going through. Just leave Jagowski. Leave me alone."


	41. Chapter 41: Real Friends (Part Three)

**Chapter 41: Real Friends (Part Three)**

 **Thanks for the feedback, thanks for the constructive criticism, thanks for the support, and thanks for** **reading! God will work it out! "Boruto…you**

 **remind me of Naruto." (Sasuke v.)**

"He's roaring like a lion," Karen sang, as Haley walked in the cafe one afternoon.

"Someone's in a good mood I hope."

"Sit down!" Karen said, with a wide smile, as she dried out a glass.

"It hasn't been five minutes and you're fussing over me already." Haley joked, sitting on a stool.

"You just missed Lucas." Karen noticed the distant glance, and the sigh that followed.

"I miss him." Karen raised an eyebrow.

"So, are you two fighting?"

"He started it." Haley grumbled.

"Then finish it."

"It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"It's about Nathan too."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense. Do tell."

"There's nothing to really tell. Nathan's been using me to get back at Lucas, and Lucas is mad at me because he found out from Brooke."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"I didn't want him to hurt anymore."

"How did that work for you?"

"It worked against me. It blew up in my face." Haley chuckled lightly.

"What about Nathan?"

"What about _him_?"

"How's he taking this?"

"You care about how Nathan's taking this?"

Karen laughed.

"Sorry Karen…"

"Don't be. I'm sure you hear the rumors more than I do. No matter how I feel about Dan and Deb, they matter to God. We all do. So does Nathan. Clearly he matters

to you, or you wouldn't be mad. He messed up, but so did you." Karen said, thoughtfully.

"I didn't tell Luke. Thanks for the reminder." Haley said, sourly getting up from the stool and walking halfway to the door.

"I wasn't talking about Luke. I was talking about Nathan." Haley stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"You're fine with him until you see Luke approaching. That's not fair to Nathan, and it wouldn't be fair for Luke to force you to choose."

"This is a mess. Life is a mess."

"What's the alternative? Is it running, or hiding?"

"It's still not fair."

" _God is just._ " Karen said, in a matter of fact tone.


	42. Chapter 42: Three (Part One)

**Chapter 42: Three (Part One)**

 **Thanks for reading, thanks for the constructive criticism, thanks for following, and thanks for the** **support. I haven't been able to post due to the**

 **internet being down, and I'll be moving at the end of** **April, so that process takes up a lot of my time. Thanks for your patience, and consideration!**

 **My** **Hallelujah belongs to You. "I'm rich." (Bruce Wayne v.)**

Nathan saw Luke and smirked.

"Save it, Prince Charming. Nobody's buying it." Luke muttered under his breath, as he sat down on the lowest part of the bleachers.

"So, did you come to apologize?" Nathan taunted, sitting at the top.

"You have a rare gift."

"What's that?"

"I think it's being hated."

"It's just jealousy. You'll get over it. Eventually they all do. _I'm_ the man."

"You really think that's everybody else's problem don't you?"

"Pfft. It is."

"No, it's _yours._ "

"Maybe it's yours, o holy one."

"Sure it is. That's right, blame me for _your_ problems."

"This is your fault!" Nathan yelled, standing up.

Lucas turned around.

"You _used_ my best friend, just to hold her over me. You have a lot of nerve."

"Your words of disapproval show me what you think about me. What was that brother routine really about?"

"I'm just a mistake to you, right? I'm just a lowly, grubby worm for you and your friends to step on whenever you wish, right?" Luke yelled back.

"I wish I was the mistake! You're not the one who has to live up to _his_ standards! I do!"

"Why should you be with Haley? You can't even take responsibility for what _you_ do. Dan can't control you Nate. He only had a part in making you. I can't believe I'm

saying this, but my mom was right. God doesn't make mistakes. Your life is not a mistake."

" _Right._ Let me be with Haley if my life is not a mistake."

"That's not his call Nathan. Partly, it's mine." Haley said, walking up.


	43. Chapter 43: Three (Part Two)

**Chapter 43: Three (Part Two)**

 **Sorry about the post. It's been crazy and confusing, so I wasn't able to post last week. Thanks for** **the feedback, the constructive criticism, the**

 **support, and for your patience. Thanks for following!** **Thank You for being God! "I'll always be me." (Ichigo v.)**

"Hales…" Luke started.

"It's not up to you Luke. We don't need your approval." Haley interrupted, her eyes fixed on Nathan.

"I don't like it Hales. I don't trust him."

"That's not the point, is it? The question is," Haley turned to look at Luke. "Can he be trusted?"

"Fine, be reckless. You don't care. Why should I?" Luke laughed, and threw his hands up in frustration.

"I know you're afraid of change."

That caught Luke off guard.

"I'm not replacing you."

Luke crossed his arms and groaned.

"You're not a mistake to me."

She hugged him hard. Nathan sat down. He could tell that half the battle was over. All he could do now was wait.

"I love you too Hales."

"He's not so bad."

"His reputation is dubious in and out of costume."

"Clark, stop giving Bruce a hard time."

"Oh, you caught that, eh?"

"World's Finest is a classic, Lucas Scott."

"Promise me you'll be careful."

"Sorry Luke, for not telling you."

"I'm sorry you picked _him_."

"Hey!"

"It's your divorce."

"We're not even married!"

"I'm sorry for questioning your taste."

"You should be."

"It's pretty bad. I guess you could do worse."

"Tim?" they joked, and laughed at the same time.

"Love you Hales."

"I love you too Luke. Are you going to…?"

"I'll leave you two alone." he said, as they separated, the hug coming to an end.

"Thanks Luke." Haley smiled, as her hair tossed in the wind.

"You better treat her right, if you don't, remember," Luke pointed at Nate. "I know where _you_ live."


	44. Chapter 44: Three (Part Three)

**Chapter 44: Three (Part Three)**

 **Thanks for reading, thanks for the support, thanks for the feedback, thanks for the constructive** **criticism, and thanks for your patience! This is the**

 **last one, but there is a sequel coming. lol The next** **one I'm posting is a Twilight fanfiction, so stay tuned! Let me know what you think of the ending.**

 **If He** **said it, it's already done. "It's good to see you playing well with others." (Commissioner Gordon v.)**

As Luke walked off, Haley ascended the bleachers to sit next to Nate.

"Satisfied?" she taunted.

"You have to drive the knife deeper, don't you?"

"Do I? I just risked my friendship, Nathan Scott."

"Did you? I think you came here holding all the cards, which is _unfair._ He risked his friendship with you. He has something to lose."

"What's that?"

"You."

" _Me?_ You two hate each other, and you are too blind to see that I need you both in my life! _You_ need him too, whether you deny it or not!" Haley snapped, her full

fury turning on him.

Nate laughed.

"You are definitely my alarm clock."

"Stop hitting the snooze button."

"All I can do is try." Nate gave Haley a serious somber look.

"That's all I'm asking. Who knows? Maybe you two may actually like it…"

"Then let us be us."

"What?"

"You heard me. We need time, patience, and understanding from you."

"Fine," Haley sighed. "I need time too."

"You had time!"

"Let _me_ be _me._ "

"Fine…"

"I forgive you Nate, but we can't be together right now. I need to know that you want to be with me for _me,_ not for your vendetta against Luke. Sorry." She kissed

him on the cheek and descended down the bleachers.

Nate laughed. He promised to try to get along with Luke based on the possibility of him and Haley getting back together. She pressed, and would not let up. He

buckled in hopes of being with her again. Yes, she definitely held all the cards when it came to him…


End file.
